Kayla Hawkins
"A child who appreciates the necessity of being...well armed." - Dusk-Sama Kayla Hawkins (けいら はきんす Hakinsu Keira) is a Soul that wields Fullbringer powers. Having died 50 years prior to the start of the story, when Kayla was alive, she lived on the North American Continent, in the United States of America. Her state of residence was Florida. A friend of Ahatake Kurosaki, Kayla is one of the main characters of Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Despite being well into her sixties, Kayla bears the appearance of a young girl due to being a Plus. She has bright red hair tied in one long braid. She has light skin, and bright blue eyes. When attended Yasuraka High School, Kayla wears their female uniform, a light yellow vest, white shirt under it, and a green bow tie, as well as a green plaid skirt. Outside of school, Kayla's typical attire are all rather dark in colour; her favorite ensemble consists of a dark, frilly blouse, jean short shorts, a choker with a cross, and sandals. Despite this, Kayla has a large wardrobe, as the new fashions that have emerged in the 50 years since her death interest her greatly, to the point where she uses up much of Ahatake's closet space. Nearly all of her clothing is coloured dark black, brown, or some other dark colour. Personality Kayla Hawkins was known by many during her life for her caring personality. As a child, she would try her best to care for anything injured that she found and did her best to console people who were sad. Another example of her kindess and compassion was when she died, she materilazed before her parents to console them, let them know that she was alright. Despite this gentle nature, it only applies to those Kayla values as friends or family. When it comes to opponents, Kayla is very much capable of killing without remorse. Kayla's gentle nature, however, seems to be a front for the hatred and bitterness that are trapped deep inside the girl. Due to having been dead for over 50 years, she is acquainted with how the Rukongai works, and the poverty-stricken nature of it. It is because of this that Kayla has an immense hatred of Shinigami, who typically show utter arrogance and callous disregard for citizens of the Rukongai. Having put up with this for the entirety of her time in the Rukongai, Kayla considers any Shinigami that takes offensive action to be an enemy, and all other Shinigami to be trash unworthy of their position, due to the fact that they are meant to be the uholders of the law but fail at this in regards to the Rukongai. She has shown that she is easily capable of slaughtering Shinigami with a smile on her face, and, if it were not for her affiliation with Ahatake, would not work with the Gotei 13 when asked. Kayla's brutal death and experience with the afterlife have led her to the conclusion that there is no such thing as a God. While she is implied to have been a Christian in her lifetime, her death, and subsequent afterlife, have soured her greatly on the idea of anything resembling a religion; she believes that even if God does exist, He does not care about His own creation, and would not bother to answer the cries and pleas for help of the people who need them. While this bitterness extends to any deity in any religion, due to having been formerly Christian, it would appear to be the God of Israel that particularly draws Kayla's ire. Kayla takes great pride in her status as a Fullbringer, despite being more than aware of how her powers came to be; a Hollow's attack on her mother prior to her birth that led to Kayla's fetus state absorbing the Hollow reiatsu. It initially started off as a childish fascination; growing up in Florida, Kayla thought her powers were 'cool', and a fun thing to have, and she would treat them more like a child would a plaything than anything else. It was only after her death that Kayla adopted a rather depressing outlook on life; 'Might Makes Right'. Her encounters with the Shinigami in the Rukongai, as well as the circumstances of her own death, led to Kayla believing that power is what decides everything. Her personal belief is that Quincy and Fullbringers exist as "special" humans, that the very existence of these unique humans is nature's way of encouraging humans to gain power, and fight against Shinigami and Hollows. History Kayla was born in Naples, Florida. She had a nearly normal childhood, except for an incident when she was eight, and her parents nearly crashed in the car with her in it. She had been gripping the seat tightly at the time, and the front of the car became diamond hard, withstanding the crash with no injuries to the family. This was the first time she had activated her powers, albeit unconsciously. As she went through middle school, her powers began to act on her emotions, and she would transform objects that she had been with for long periods of time into different objects depending on her mood. On a family outing with her parents, she was kidnapped, sexually assaulted, and her body was dumped in a place known as Alligator Alley, leaving her for dead. The place however, lived true to it's name, as it is frequently visited by alligators. The lower half of her body was completely devoured, and she did die. As a plus, she actually watched her parents prepare her funeral, and, seeing her parents' grief, managed to corporealize to visit them, assuring them she was fine, aside from her death. After leaving, she was admitted into the Spirit World of the West. Plot Substitute in Flames Arc *God of Death *Rantō Shōnen *Quincy Archer Hates You *School Daze!!! *All Meido Up *Fun and Games at the Festival! *ENTER! Dohko Ryūgami *Deception *Woman Troubles *The Struggle Begins *Hell's Bells Stomping *The Catalyst *What You Want Soul Society Arc *INTRUDERZ *Dance of Blades *Can You Be My Enemy? *WHITE BEACON *Premonition Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Marksmanship Specialist: '''Contrasting Ahatake perfectly, Kayla's preferred weapon are any number of firearms. Using Anatomy, Kayla transforms either her limbs or braid into a projectile weapon of any kind; pistols, cannons, blaster guns, etc., which she uses with deadly proficiency. Noted to have very keen accuracy, Kayla rarely misses a shot, and her shots tend to obliterate anything that stands in her path. She is also more than capable of firing shots at targets that are not in her line of sight, and with true expertise, can land blasts from up to 2,000 meters. Kayla is both graceful and fluid in her movements and attacks, interchanging rapid fire with precision strikes designed to disorient, disable and neutralize her opponents quickly. As her attacks stem from her body, Kayla has demonstrated the ability to control the trajectory of her attacks, manipulating them to curve at her whim. Kayla also shows remarkable skill in wielding a blade and firearm simultaneously. '''Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Despite not using the sword exclusively, Kayla expresses proficiency in wielding a blade. Slicing an opponent to ribbons appears to be Kayla's second favourite way of killing a target, and as with her skills as a markswoman, her swordsmanship skills manifest themselves through Anatomy. Unlike traditional swordsmanship, Kayla doesn't wield her blades through her hands, but tends to manifest them from her braid. Because of this, her style of fighting is erratic and unnatural; relying on the mental manipulation of her bladed tresses to slice the opponent into ribbons. She traditionally only manifests a single blade, and due to the length of her braid, can move it in a way no sword arm can properly be manipulated. However, when Kayla lets her hair down, she is capable of transforming the ends of multiple locks into blades, creating an onslaught of swords that rend an opponent asunder within seconds. Kayla also shows remarkable skill in wielding a blade and firearm simultaneously. There are moments, however, when Kayla wields a blade as a normal combatant would; even then, however, her methods are unorthodox. Through Anaotmy, Kayla can harden her upper arm bone, and extract her through her shoulder — it quickly regenerates — and wield it as a sword. While wielding this makeshift blade, which she affectionately refers to as the '''Kotsubaiga (骨灰牙 Bone-Ash Fang), her fighting style stays as erratic as before; she stabs wildly and seemingly randomly, makng it near impossible for an opponent to dodge jabs that cover every centimeter in front of Kayla. Her slashes follow wide arcs, and tend to strike where her opponent would be after dodging rather than where she sees them at that moment, almost as if Kayla is following certain instinct. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Kayla could be said to be a being of pure contradiction; despite her small stature and lithe figure, Kayla possesses immense physical strength, easily even trained human adult men with ease. Without making use of her Anatomy, Kayla is possesses the strength to block a Lieutenants sword strike with only a single arm, and can just as easily crack the blade by flexing her fingers. Also with only the flexing of a single arm, Kayla is fully capable of lifting and throwing an adult human, and even a Shinigami the size of with relative ease. By manipulating her muscles with Anatomy, Kayla can increases her strength tenfold, and her displays of physical fortitude become practically Herculean, shouldering immense boulders as if they were Styrofoam, and blocking the punch of a Giant Hollow, creatures known for size and strength, with a finger. At this point, simple punches can break and shatter bones and rupture muscles and tendons, causing Kayla to 'pop' her opponents like a wine cork. Comically, Ahatake fears Kayla's immense strength, which she is also capable of channeling through her hair in the form of braided fists; this is a commonly used method to 'discipline' Ahatake when the latter does something Kayla finds annoying. Enhanced Durability: '''As a Fullbringer, and also as a Soul, Kayla's endurance outstrips that of a normal human. Even under fire from attacks made of pure spiritual energy, Kayla appears to be able to take the damage well, even when suffering minor burns from the resultant explosion. Her ability to alter the way her body works has given Kayla a surprising tolerance for pain; it takes something special for her to actually feel it, powerful spiritual attacks are usually the key. When faced with physical blows, Kayla's lithe frame hides her ability to endure a barrage of physical hits. In addition to her natural tanking abilities, Kayla is capable of using Anatomy to alter her skin to reinfornced steel, further boosting her durability parameters. Spiritual Abilities '''High Spiritual Energy: Kayla has always had a large amount of spiritual power, due to having been a Fullbringer in life. Because of this, she was an example of a human with remarkable power, being spiritually aware at a young age and developing her Fullbring powers quickly. The amount of spiritual energy Kayla possesses is large, and, because of her Fullbring, is tainted with the aura of a Hollow. In fact, enemies who feel Kayla approaching by reiatsu alone have often been terrified of the approach of a powerful Hollow, only to find a young girl emitting a foul aura. Her spiritual energy is coloured red. Corporealization: Kayla possesses the ability to give herself corporeal form as a "plus". Similar to a Jibakurai, she dwells on the Earth due to some unfinished business, however, she takes it to a different level. This power grants her the ability to the ability to become tangible, to form a solid, touchable body that can be felt, seen and heard, something uncommon for a plus. Possessed also by Kenjū Hō, it was thought to have been unique to her at the time. Fullbring Anatomy (あなとみ Anatomi): Fullbring works by allowing to manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects, such as using a drink's soul to have it help him drink it, or, if they have a particular affinity to an object , then Fullbring can be used to alter the objects form. Kayla's Fullbring, known as "Anatomy" is able to to manipulate her own soul, and doing so, can transform parts of her body into anything she wishes, ranging from bladed weapons to guns. While she can transform her limbs, she commonly uses her long hair to transform as well, manipulating it mentally. Aside from being able to change her outer appearance, she can alter the inside of her body as well, shifting the location of her vital organs, and regenerating organs as well. She can even harden her bones and remove them, regrowing new bones instantly to take their place. With this ability, she can even fully change her outer appearance, being able to transform into another human form, or take the form of a living weapon, making this useful for disguise. Energy Beam: As she is able to transform her body into various things, one of Kayla's favorite means of long-range combat is a blaster. Upon activation, her entire hand, up to her wrist, transforms into a blaster-type weapon. She is able to use this technique to fire a large blast of red energy, noted to be similar to a Cero. However, she is shown to be able to alter the blasts to her liking, as she was able to fire it in spheres, as well as varieties of homing shots. She is able to fully charge the technique for maximum power, and fire off a large, full powered energy beam (similar in power to a Gran Rey Cero). The fully charged beam is capable of mass destruction, and Kayla cannot use it more than once a day, due to the immense amount of spiritual energy that it consumes. Arc of Rays: A technique used by Kayla, when utilizing this state, has her hair in a circular pattern, with it being split into six equal parts. At the corner of each part of her hair lies unusual, almost bladed like weapons, whose purposes are to fire powerful beams of energy. Each weapon is rather large, almost the same size as Kayla herself, and have a bone like structure, with the outer layer being white with several intricate markings and an orb of sorts at it's tip, where the energy is fired from. At the direction where it faces Kayla, the weapon has another material imbedded inside of it, seemingly quite rough, with several circular patterns inside of it. Each weapon is fully under Kayla's control, and this technique is noted to have no blind spots due to being able to fire in every direction possible. :Enhanced Speed: Like other Fullbringers, Kayla can Fullbring the ground, to boost her speed, air to accelerate, and asphalt to increase her jumping ability, producing flickering "bringer lights" as she does so. Having been using her Fullbring for 50 years since she's died, she's mastered this use of Fullbring, and her bringer lights no longer flicker, but glare. Avian Biology: Kayla displays the ability to manipulate her shoulder blades with Anatomy, sprouting a set of giant, jet-black wings, resembling that of a crow, from her back. This, however, would not be enough to allow for full flight. To compensate, Kayla manipulates her skeleton structure with anatomy to create a hollow structure, mimicking the anatomy of a bird to the best of her knowledge, creating a lightweight, but durable, skeleton that allows her take off and fly with relative ease. Other Skills Bilingual: Due to being born in the United States of America, Kayla's first language was English. After spending 50 years in Soul Society, and the subsequent time she spent in Yasuraka Town, Kayla now speaks fluent Japanese, enough to hold conversations with teachers, students, and her friends. Her uses of English rarely appear at all. Relationships Parents From what is known about Kayla's interactions with her parents, she's shown to have had a very close and positive relationship with them. After her death, Kayla thought of her parents, watching over them as a Plus, and, in order to prevent them from seeing the destroyed state her body was in, forcibly manifested the ability to corporealize — to become solid — so that her parents could see and speak with her. Using this ability, she took the chance to console them, and urged them to remember her as she had been in life, not the mangled corpse she'd been reduced to. Ahatake Kurosaki In the alternate storyline Bleach: Rasenhiden, Ahatake and Kayla are longtime friends, implied to have been friends for quite awhile. Due to their similar abilities and Kayla being dead, Ahatake is easily able to understand her and she is one of the only people in his school that Ahatake gets along with. Their relationship is comparable to that of Ichigo and Tatsuki. Quotes Trivia *Kayla Hawkin's theme is 完全感覚 Dreamer by ONE OK ROCK (Kayla theme #1) and Wild Fang by Janne Da Arc (Kayla theme #2).